Bully: The Female Edition
by SayaChan1
Summary: Instead of being a boy, what if Jimmy was a girl named Jamie? (Might change Summary))
1. Welcome to--

_This is somewhat a test to see if anyone likes this and if I should continue with this. _

_WARNING, fem!Jimmy in this Is going to be a little different in this. OCC'NESS, Genderbending/Genderswap, language. _

_Also does anyone think I should genderbend the girlfriends or have Fem Jimmy with some of the original guys like, Johnny, Derby etc _

_Sorry about there being so much words and little action and so much errors._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the game Bully or the characters, they belong to Rockstar games. _

* * *

"_Jamie, PLEASE say something." _Her mom begs, glancing back at her in the backseat.

Jamie chews on the lollipop stick in her mouth as she reaches a hand up to brush a strand of light brown hair out of her face. She decides to not answer her mom and stays quiet but not until that man said her name. She didn't know why her mother even married that total loser.

"Jamilyn-"

"What?! Who're you?" Jamie snaps then she turn to look at Mom.

"Mom, didn't you, like, tell me to not talk to _strangers_?"

"_Jamie! _Please be nice to your new step father."

Jamie shook her head and snorts before she uncross her arms and turn to glare at her step-dad.

"Okay! Hey, I _really_ love it that you're, like, twice as old as my grand father, that you're fat and bald-" Jamie sayssarcastically before she is cut off by her mom.

"_Ugh, that's enough! _I had it with you, you little _brat_!" She shouts, turning around in her seat to glare at Jamie.

"You just about upset your mother, young lady! I've got half the mind to beat you-"

"Half a mind is right, old man. See? He suddenly realizes it himself, mom!" Jamie giggles as she reach to fix her left high ponytail pink ribbon.

"I can't believe you, you _little monster_!" The brunette yells then sighs, trying to calm herself down a bit.

"We'll deal with you after our honey moon~" Mom says in a mocking tone with a smirk. Jamie shakes her head at the woman and continue to chew on the stick, irritated. She looks out the window to see them pulling up to-

"Here we are at Bullsworth academy~"

The car stops in front of it and they watch at Jamie open the car door and got out of the back seat to stand on the side walk. She turn around to look at the car when she hear the sound of her step fathers mocking voice.

"Have fun Jamie, while we're on our…cruise ship~"

Her mother covers her mouth, giggling loudly.

"Whatever!" Jamie says bitterly, as she watch them begin to drive away, leaving her alone at the gates.

"Mom, why did you marry that phony? Like, what's wrong with you?…" Jamie mutters with slight sadness in her voice.

She sighs again and looks around.

"I totally can't believe this." The brunette mumbles as she reach up to rub her forehead. She jumps and turn around with a surprised expression when she hear a woman's voice speak behind her.

"You, must be the Hopkin's _girl_."

* * *

If you think I should continue it, let me know, please. C:

Also, sorry about the shortness.


	2. Bullworth Academy

I keep misspelling, Mrs. Danvers name to Mrs. Davenors by accident

Will I be it with a rock for that

Shy (guest) :Thank you! And thanks for the review and okay, I think I'm going to just go with you said and not genderbend them. Because it would be interesting to do that with the original boys.

Yanaj14 (guest) : I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing.

Guest: xD Hahah, thank you for the review.

(EDIT: I edited this chapter a little bit and removed the ending because I kinda didn't like it and re edited in the 3rd chapter.…I also edited this chapter a tad bit.)

-

Chapter 2  
-

"You, must be the Hopkin's girl."

Jaime raise her hand up to her chest where her heart was beating rapidly and tries to calm her self. Where the hell did she come from? Jamie did not even hear her walk up behind her. The woman's style look a bit outdated, her outfit was like, from the 1950's. She had a brown short curled up hair, and is wearing a black suit with a pale grey blouse and a conservative mini-skirt.

"Where'd you come from?!" Jamie says as she takes a few more steps back from her.

"We've been expecting you," She says before she spreads her arms out and slowly lowers them down.

"Welcome to Bullworth academy~" She sighs.

The older brunette folds her hands on her skirt and looks back down at the 15 year old again.

"You can just call me Mrs. Danvers and I'm sure, you will be very happy here…Very happy indeed. " She adds, in a slightly deep tone while nodding.

Jamie has a feeling she probably won't.

"Anyway! I can't spend my life waiting around for naughty little girls,"

Turning around, Mrs. Danvers looks up at the sky and place a hand on her chest with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I got a man to make happy~"

Jamie now has a confuse look on her face and puts a hand on her hips.

She wonder what man could that be? She watch as Mrs. Danvers turn to glace down at her.

"The headmaster is expecting you, Hopkins. In his study-"

"Oh sure-" Jamie says as she turns around to walk to where she thinks the headmasters study is. But she was stopped by the secretary when she put both of her hands on her shoulders to turn her around in the right direction to the gates.

"Not over there! This way, girl. It's in the main building." Mrs. Danvers says as she lets go of the young teen's shoulders. Jamie nods and walks off to the gate with Danvers behind.

"Also make sure to throw away that stick in one of the trashcans. I will not have you meeting Dr. Crabblesnitch with that in your mouth."

Jamie turns around to look at the taller woman and furrows her eyebrows for a moment before smiling up at her.

"Sure thing, Ma'am." The shorter brunette says, adjusting her brown jacket and spin around on her heel and continue her walk away to the opening front gates. How was those gates opening anyway? Probably had someone controlling them; or are these gates, like, haunted or something?

Why was she even thinking about this now?

"Oh and don't keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting he's a brilliant man," She stops for a moment with a look of admiration on her face and says one word before she walks off again.

"Brilliant…"

* * *

I gotta go to bed now.

I also have no idea what Mrs. Daveners hairstyle is called, could anyone give me a name?

Thanks for reading, remember to leave a review if you want. C:


	3. Going to the Principal Office

Forgive me for the rushness and mistakes. I gotta go to bed now.

Thanks for reading, remember to leave a review if you want. C:

Also I edited the ending to the last chapter and put it in here instead.

[1]: If I got this wrong tell me, I might need to do some exploration around.

* * *

After Mrs. Danvers left her to make her own way to the school building. She came across three guys, two were dressed up in white collar school shirts and blue-grey slacks.

When she got a little bit closer, the guy with brown skin and black hair turn his head to look at her after seeing the other guys look. After a second they went back to talking to each other and they ignoring her as she walk pass them.

Jamie guess they were probably the bullies -if she could tell by one guy who was dressed up the same way, was dangling a book above a boy who was trying to grab it.

Jamie shakes her head and walks over to a trashcan then take out her lollipop stick and drop it in there. She left the trashcan and walk over towards the stairs to enter the school building.

When she enter the building, Jamie accidentally bumps her shoulder into a girl with bright red hair in a high ponytail and slightly tan skin with a teal skirt and white collared shirt with a red ribbon.

"Hey, watch it!" The ginger hair girl says, glaring slightly at Jamie as she rubs her shoulder. Jamie glares back for a second before saying, "Sorry."

The ginger mumbles something while turning away from Jamie and exits out of the double doors.

"_Hi, ma'am!"_

Jamie walks up to the secretary desk and greets Miss Danvers as she walks out of a hallway. She tells the young girl to go right down the hallway to the principal office[1] while she goes to get Dr. Crabblesnitch tea.

The young brunette walks down the hallway and slowly enters the open doors into principal office, seeing a stern looking man with graying dark brown hair and a brown suit with a red tie writing down on something before looking up at her.

"Ah! Yes," Dr. Crabblesnitch says.

"So, you must be Hopkins?"

He asks and gestures his hand towards the two chairs for her to sit in.

"Uh, huh…" Jamie says, flipping her hair back as she walks over to the chairs.

"_Uh, huh_? Uh, huh **what**?!" He questions sternly.

"..I meant, _yes sir_." She replies tiredly, and continues over to the chairs and sits down.

"Very good!" The principal looks down at, what she guess, was probably her school records.

"Now let me see here- You've done a lot of naughty things haven't you?"

Jamie crosses her arms as he begin to list all of the bad things she did in her previous schools.

"Vandalism, graffiti, bad language, violent conduct, _disrespecting staff-"_

"_OH!_ I'm scared of you Hopkins!" Crabblesnitch says sarcastically before he gets up out of his office chair as Jamie stares up at him with a slightly annoyed look in her dark brown eyes and uncrosses her arms letting her hands rest on lap.

"Like, give me a break-"

"I've never met a girl like you! Never in all my life! I cannot believe a young lady such as yourself would have this type of behavior." He says as he walks around his desk towards Jamie with his finger pointing towards her and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hopkins, you're the most nastiest little girl I have ever encountered," Crabblesnitch says when he stops near by the young brunette.

Jamie move slowly back some to the side of her chair and raises one of her eyebrows up at him.

"Tell me- why should I waste my time on you, young lady?" He questions, staring down at her.

"Uh, I don't like know w-" She started before she was interrupted by the older man, she clenches her jaws and cross her arms again.

"Because it's my calling!"

A expression of disbelief appears on Jamie's face as she watches him turn around.

'_His calling?! Are you serious?' _Jamie thought as a expression of disbelief appears on her face as she watches him turn around for a moment before he turns back around.

"_.._It's what I do_, you _excel at causing trouble and _I _excel at fixing little girls like _you!" _

"Fixing me_?" _She asks incredulously.

"Yes, and making you into respectable young lady in our community here at the academy!" He says proudly with a smile.

"You totally can't be serio-"

"I got great feelings about you young lady. A feeling that you and I are going to be great friends."

Jamie furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head. No, she did not want to become friends with him, this guy thinks he could tame her? Hah! Yeah right, it almost made her laugh.

He then sternly points his finger at her, telling her to keep her nose clean or else he will do it for her. That sounded so gross and icky! Dr. Crabblesnitch turns his head to the open doors and calls out to Miss Danvers.

"Miss Danvers? Are you back yet?" He asks and she comes from out of the hallway into the principal office with a trey with tea cups and pot on top of it.

"Yes, headmaster and I've brought you your tea!" Danvers says and walks over holding the trey up a bit to show him.

"You are good to me, Miss Danvers."

"No more then you deserve, headmaster." She says lovingly and walks pass him, placing the tray on his desk.

"Miss Danvers, take our new student- Hopkins, and show her around the school. Also a appropriate attire."

Danvers turn to look down at her before looking at Crabblesnitch and nods her head.

"Certainly, headmaster." She says then turn to glare down at Jamie and gesture her to follow her.

"Come along girl!"

* * *

Um, so leave a review if you want. I got to go to bed now, bye bye!

I'll edit it if I find any mistakes.


End file.
